


Texture

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [32]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: The Next Day (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Petting zoo, Sheep, Silly, Tron Fanworks Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Living Analogues". Alan, Lora, and Tron at the petting zoo portion of their zoo adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texture

**Author's Note:**

> For Tron Fanworks Month on Tumblr Week 2 - Fluff.

“What do you think of the texture?”

 

Tron glanced up to register the poorly-suppressed amusement on Lora's face, then resumed his examination; the animal standing between the two of them – a 'sheep' – swiveled its ears about when she spoke, but otherwise persisted in satisfying its energy intake requirements.

 

“No comparison data,” he replied distractedly, still running one hand through the soft, _rounded_ , extremely detail-dense texture covering the sheep's body. The black of his gloves was a stark color contrast half-buried as it was in the off-white _fluff_ , so he leaned in to observe the comparison more accurately.

 

“Use your words, dear,” Lora chortled, plunging her hand in beside his, then closing it around a small portion in a loose fist. As the sheep did not seem bothered by the action, Tron imitated it, then reached out with his free hand to contrast the body texture with the texture of one long ear. He disengaged from the animal immediately when it suddenly shook its head, then shifted toward Lora and into a defensive stance. Instead of facilitating Tron's efforts at protection against the sheep he'd – inadvisably, on later review – marked as a non-threat, Lora freely laughed at him, then leaned in to scratch at the ear he'd been examining.

 

“Relax, Tron; everything's fine. You just tickled her, that's all.” Still skeptical, Tron watched Lora and the sheep, wary about her safety despite her attempts to demonstrate the gentility and harmlessness of the animal. He registered Alan's approach peripherally as Lora was playfully attempting to 'smooch' the sheep, which was attempting to reach around her for its food.

 

Alan looked from Lora and the sheep, to Tron, then smirked slightly; Tron looked at him curiously, in time to see him wink at him, then gasp loudly.

 

“Darling, how could you?” Hands still holding the sheep's head, Lora looked up immediately at the tone in Alan's voice, then snickered softly as he clasped his hands to his chest. “I thought we were in love!”

 

“Oh Alan!” Tron took three steps away hastily as Lora stepped away from the sheep, and threw her arms around his neck. “I was a fool! There's no one else for me; I love you. Will you ever forgive me?”

 

Alan glanced over at Tron with a look he couldn't immediately decipher and filed away for later review, then turned his attention back to Lora, and grabbed her with atypical roughness; she gasped loudly at the contact, a response out of proportion with the action and Lora's documented self-reliance – the closest referential information he had was... 'overexaggerated'. Finally understanding, Alan took his small smile as a cue, and dipped Lora.

 

“For you, darling, I can do anything,” he proclaimed loudly, then bent down to kiss her.

 

Tron looked away to give them a moment of privacy, to the sheep he was once again standing next to. It was still chewing on a small portion of vegetation, but now seemed more interested in things other than food, like Tron's jacket zipper. Gently turning the sheep's face away from the borrowed clothing that he was currently responsible for morphed into petting through the fluff – fur? - again, then additional evaluation.

 

“So, Tron,” Alan asked when his focus had shifted to the sheep's neck, lightly resting one hand on his shoulder. “What do you think of the sheep?” Both his and Lora's faces had shifted hues toward red, and Tron smiled at the sight, before processing the question again.

 

The data requirements for the level of density and color variation on the sheep, separate from texture, would be a virus-level drain on the system if it served no or little purpose, as it appeared to here. The addition of texture would necessitate an upgrade by the Users, or at minimum preparation for frequent system crashes.

 

It was excessive.

 

Tron peeked over at his Users, who were still holding hands after their earlier display.

 

Excessive seemed appropriate, for the User world.

 

“It is soft,” he finally concluded, then moved away from the sheep toward the pair.

 

Alan and Lora shared a look, then smiled.

 

“If you think that's soft,” Alan said eventually, then nodded back over his shoulder. “Wait 'til we get to the rabbit exhibit.”


End file.
